


Make Up Your Mind

by TinyMog



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Boys Kissing, Crossdressing, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Language, M/M, Makeup, Pining, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyMog/pseuds/TinyMog
Summary: He sighs, "What do you need?""I need someone to help me practice."He perks up a bit, "Like training?""Uh, kind of.""You want to learn the sword?""Umm, no.""Oh. So magic then? The professor has started teaching me black magic as well. I hated it at first. But if you're struggling I may be able-""It's makeup."He blinks at her a few times, sure he's misheard. "Make. Up."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yay my first Three Houses Fic is complete! I've been playing the game so much I haven't been writing lol.
> 
> I can't flirt for the life of me so sorry if the flirting in the story is bad. Anyway hope you like it!

Felix pants heavily, sword held loosely in his hand. He swings it a few times and takes a deep breath, widening his stance and lightly bouncing on his toes. He eyes his target and-  
"Hi Felix!"  
"Shit-" he hisses mid-swing, losing his balance, sword nearly flying out of his hand.  
"Heh heh, sorry."  
He doesn't have to turn around, he'd know that innocent voice anywhere.  
"Annette." He says irritated but trying to keep the anger out of his tone.  
"Yeah, it's me. So umm, are you busy?"  
He turns to look at her. "What do you think?"  
"Umm, yes?"  
He sighs, "What do you need?"  
"I need someone to help me practice."  
He perks up a bit, "Like training?"  
"Uh, kind of."  
"You want to learn the sword?"  
"Umm, no."  
"Oh. So magic then? The professor has started teaching me black magic as well. I hated it at first. But if you're struggling I may be able-"  
"It's makeup."  
He blinks at her a few times, sure he's misheard. "Make. Up."  
"Yes, exactly!" She claps her hands together excitedly. But upon seeing Felix's silent scowl continues to explain. "You see the ball is coming up and I'm supposed to do Mercedes makeup for her. But I've never done the look I want to try before."  
"Something wrong with YOUR face?"  
"It's not the same as practicing on another person. Come on everyone knows that! Besides your complexion is very similar to hers."  
He sighs looking away, her logic was surprisingly sound, "Why can you not ask Mercedes herself?"  
"It's supposed to be a surprise dummy!"  
"Ingrid?"  
Annette shakes her head, "Down at the stables practicing for her certification. You're my only hope."  
He rolled his eyes at the ridiculous sentiment. He always had a hard time turning her down and hated making her sad. She was one of the few people he didn't outright despise. And here she was, looking up at him with hopeful eyes and smiling her cutest smile and goddamn it-  
"Fine. But let me go change first. I'm all sweaty."  
"Yay! Meet me at my room." She runs off, a skip in her step. "You're the best Felix!", she calls out as she darts out of the training yard, orange curls bouncing.  
Felix shakes his head and goes to return the training sword to it's rack. What had he gotten himself into?  
  
Fifteen minutes later Felix quietly raps his knuckles on Annette's door. The sun was beginning to set and he didn't want to risk waking any early sleepers. He'd changed into a pair of tight cotton pants and a navy hooded tunic. He'd seen Ashe wearing something similar underneath his uniform and decided to try it out for himself. It was surprisingly comfortable.  
Suddenly the door opens and he's greeted by Annette's wide grin.  
"Oh goody, I wasn't sure you'd come."  
He says nothing, further questioning his own sanity. "Here come on in. Make yourself comfy we're going to be here a while." Great.  
The first thing he sees upon entering was that all across the floor and her bed were dozens of cosmetics bottles and brushes that he had absolutely no clue the purpose of.  
It was overwhelming. He went to pivot on his heel and make a break for it but was grabbed by the hood, stupid fucking hood. "Oh no you don't. You're stuck with me now." Something about the light cheery way she said it made it all the more terrifying. After what felt like hours of Annette piling who knows what onto his face she finally sits back, a satisfied look on her young face and says, "Aha I think I got it! Here look!" She shoves a handmirror into his lap.  
"I'd rather not," he says unfolding his legs (they'd gone numb a half hour ago) from underneath himself.  
"Oh come on Felix." She rolls her eyes at him. "Just look."  
He clutches the handle, before finally turning the mirror over to see his reflection. His eyes were underlined with a dark charcoal line, his lids, a pale blue that darkened as it reached the outer corners shimmered in the golden lantern light of Annette's room. His brows were a bit darker and more defined. And the eyelashes... He'd been terrified when she'd started gluing things to his eyes and they were no less frightening now. His cheeks were also pinker than usual and his lips a bright cherry red. It was like seeing an entirely different person.  
He looked-  
"You look beautiful!"  
"I feel ridiculous..."  
"Well you may feel that way. But I can't wait to see how Mercie looks like this. She'll be stunning!"  
As uncomfortable as he felt, Felix couldn't tear his eyes away from his reflection.  
"Why do girls do this to themselves?"  
"You know," she says, voice softening, "Petra was telling me the other day that the warriors of Brigid often paint their faces with war paint before going into battle. It's kinda like that. Except in this case the battle field is a dancefloor..." She taps her finger to her chin in thought, "Oh well it's pretty much the same."  
War paint? Well, he still felt embarrased but it was an interesting way of looking at it. She was trying at least to phrase it in a way he'd understand. He could respect that.  
"Anyway, thanks for helping me. I really appreciate it."  
"Sure," he says finally putting down the mirror. "So, uh- how do you get this stuff off?"  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry," she blushes a bit and starts rummaging through the many products strewn about, "I have it right here- oh umm..."  
That didn't sound good. "Yes?"  
"I uh- forgot that I lent my vial of cleansing soap to Mercie..."  
"So go and get it."  
"No! She'll see me without any on and ask what I was up to and I can't lie to her... Besides she's usually asleep by now."  
He groans and falls back onto the floor. "But don't worry! I'll go and get it from her first thing in the morning and bring it to you before classes start."  
"Would normal soap not work?" He asks, about rub at his eyes but pulls his hands away when he feels the long lashes brush his palms. Fuck that was weird...  
"Well it could... But not as well and you'd have to walk all the way to the bathouses."  
Felix groans again, insults and slurs running through his mind. He bites his tongue however. He was too tired to want the discussion to continue anyway. He gets to his feet stretching.  
"Fine. I'll see you in the morning then. He pulls out his hair tie as most of his hair had come loose anyway. "Don't be late," he says grumpily, running his fingers through the tangled black strands, hoping that they'd help to hide his face.  
She stood as well, a tiny gasp escaping her. "What?" He asks, raising a brow.  
"Nothing, nothing at all. I'll see you bright and early," she grins, "And... thanks again. I'll make it up to you I promise."  
He nods half-heartedly and heads out praying to the Goddess that no one was out this late at night. The night air is cool and the moon, about three fourths full, provides just enough light for him to see what's directly in front of him but not much else. Perfect for individuals who wish not to be seen. Such as himself. But of course Annette's room had to be one of the farthest from his own. He shoves his hands into the front pocket of the hoodie as he crosses the lawn.  
Aside from a few sleepy looking guards no one else appears to be outside and he seemed to be in the clear. That is until he made the final right turn towards the staircase.  
"Hey, there cutie. Don't think I've seen you around before." Fuck... That irritatingly sultry voice could only belong to one person. Felix didn't stop walking. But he couldn't exactly go to his room now... Not to mention that it would be much brighter inside and he'd surely be recognized. Shit. Of all the people who might see him Sylvain was the least ideal. Where the fuck had he come from anyway? It's like he had sixth sense. At least it didn't sound like he had recognized him, but he'd also hit on him and Felix couldn't decide which was worse.  
He heard his footsteps quicken behind him in an effort to catch up. Shit shit shit. "Hey hold on, gorgeous, I just wanna talk," he says grinning, moving in front of him and leaning an arm on the wall to Felix's right in an effort to block his path.  
At least the area was steeped in the shadows of the adjacent building. "Wow, you really are hot..." he said with a hushed surprise as he was finally being close enough to get a better look. "Where are you off to all dolled up at a time like this? Headed to the second floor it looks like," his usual bravado returning. "Must be meeting someone special." He grins, almost catlike. "So which handsome noble is lucky enough to have you as a guest? Dimitri? Maybe Claude?"  
Felix was about to retort, and shove him aside, maybe just punch him in his stupid handsome face, but ultimately decides against it. Since his cover was still intact and he was keen to keep it that way, he opted to play along rather than be caught. Though both courses of action were equally embarrassing.  
Not wanting to be given away by his voice, he shakes his head and tries to appear coy. Though he probably just looks even more ridiculous than he already feels, he thinks to himself. If such a thing was even possible...  
"No? Must be headed that way for somebody." Sylvain continues, leaning down, almost to Felix's ear, voice lowering to a purr, "You know... My room happens to be on the second floor as well... I'm sure whoever's waiting for you can wait a bit longer."  
Fuuuuck. Felix had seen Sylvain shamelessly flirt plenty of times but this was the first time he'd been on the receiving end. It was... unsettling. Even more unsettling was the fact the way it made his heard race and his blood warm.  
"Hmhm," Sylvain moved into him, forcing him to step back, his back bumping into the stone wall. Sylvain planted his other hand against the wall just as he had before, effectively trapping Felix between his arms. Their slight height difference had never seemed so vast until now.  
"Yeah, as gorgeous as that ruby red lipstick is on you I bet it'd look even better on me. Care to find out?"  
What. The. Hell. When did he get so smooth?? Had he been practicing? Was the professor instructing him in charm as well as lances? Was that what all those tea parties were for? It was maddening.  
Felix looked down and to the side, hoping that his long hair and the makeup was effectively covering his blush. And despite himself Felix soon found his hands resting on his friend's chest. It doesn't mean anything... he thinks, it's just... playing along.  
Sylvain's fingers deftly tuck the curtain of hair behind his ear. "Come on baby don't hide that pretty face from me. You're awfully quiet aren't you? Don't you have anything to say?" His fingers were still lightly stroking Felix's hair and it made him shiver, his fingers tighten in the fabric of Sylvain's shirt, subtly pulling him closer. "You are so beautiful," he whispers, running the back of his knuckles along Felix's jawline. "Like a dream. One I hope to never wake up from."  
He was speechless. A dream? Of all the things to say he goes with that? It was cheesy, utterly ridiculous, and honestly kind of nice. Fuck he had to say something. Something to get him to leave although... That thought was becoming less and less appealing.  
"I uh-" Felix said, trying to pitch his voice up, but was interrupted by an actual female voice. "Sylvain is that you?! What in the goddess' name are you doing?"  
Felix immediately removes his hands, feeling flushed and incredibly embarrased.  
"Ingrid..." Sylvain groans and eventually steps back, causing Felix to take what feels like his first real breath in minutes.  
Sylvain turns to face her fast approaching form, smarmy grin returning, "Fancy meeting you here. Didn't realize this path was so popular among the la- ow ow ow!"  
Ingrid was really letting him have it, her eyes meet Felix's for a moment and for a split second recognition almost seems to spark in her green irises. She pauses for a moment in her assault of Sylvain's person, jerking her chin toward the stairs. She didn't need to tell Felix twice. He pulls on the hood and dashes up, taking the steps two at a time. He doesn't stop until he makes it to his room at the end of the hall. He collapses against the door and slides to the floor, letting his head hit the wood behind him.  
Felix sits there for a few minutes heart still pounding from both the sprint and well... From Sylvain's words and touch. He shakes his head cursing himself for getting so flustered by something that should never have happened. It was a mistake. A misunderstanding. But still... he couldn't deny it felt nice. Really nice. To have someone want him. Even if it was superficial, a purely physical human desire, no one had ever spoken to him like that before.  
He wasn't the type that got flirted with. He was the coldhearted, focused one. People didn't meet his eyes let alone look into them with desire. Not like Sylvain had... And the fact that it was his best friend didn't make things any easier. No, it only made things more complicated. He'd never say it aloud, but yes Sylvain was stunning to look at, brave, smarter than he let on. But also very, very, straight. He'd never done anything to suggest otherwise. But maybe he did mean those things he said... No, of course not. Because that wasn't Felix he was talking to. He'd never say those things to him.  
No matter how much he may want it. He thought he was done pining but this whole bloody mess brought back all those thoughts he'd buried deep inside himself. Imagining Sylvain saying those things as young teen was a hell of a lot different than actually hearing them.  
Felix sighs and stumbles into his bed doing his best to avoid his reflection in the window and the ache in his heart.  
  
True to her word Annette delivers the cleansing soap early the next morning. Felix gladly uses it scrubbing at his skin as if he could wipe away the memory as well.  
He changes into his usual attire and makes his way downstairs for breakfast. He knows he got all of the makeup off. He'd checked and triple checked that no remnants of last night remained on his face. But he still feels embarrased whenever a passing student looks at him. As if they knew what had transpired mere hours before. Or the way it made him feel. Or that he'd touched himself and came with his best friend's name on his lips for the first time in years. It was irrational and paranoid, he knew, but he couldn't seem to shake the fear. Or the shame.  
Sitting down to breakfast beside Ashe and across from Mercedes he began to relax. Of the Blue Lions they were by far the most calm in the morning, preferring to quietly wake up as they ate their meal. He appreciated that about them. It was far more preferable than the "morning" people. Such as Caspar or Sylvain. Speak of the devil... Sylvain and Ingrid both enter his line of sight, carrying their breakfast trays, and having some sort of argument. Presumably about last night. Though that could still just be his own paranoia. Regardless Felix found himself desperately wishing he was somewhere else. Anywhere else. But if he left right now it'd just make things unnecessarily awkward. They hadn't recognized him after all. Had they? And what if they had? He knows Ingrid would keep the secret for him if she knew, but... What would Sylvain say? Would it change everything or would it change nothing. Both outcomes hurt to think about. Sylvain sat down on Felix's other side jostling his shoulder as he did, of course he had to touch him while he was thinking thoughts like this. Now was NOT the time to get flustered. Again.  
Ingrid sat across from him, tearing into her eggs with her usual fervor. Sheesh, perhaps Dimitri wasn't the only animal at the monastery...  
"I'm telling you Ingrid," Sylvain says, most likely continuing whatever discussion they were having when they walked up, "She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."  
Maybe it's not him... He could have met any number of girls between now and then.  
"You say that about all of them," she mutters around a mouthful.  
"This time I mean it."  
Felix can't meet any of their gazes. Not that they were even really looking at him. All eyes were on Sylvain as he recounted, in detail, how "she" looked and made him feel. Sitting by his side, Felix grew increasingly more uncomfortable. Just knowing that he'd thought like that about HIM... Knowing he'd done the same... It was unbearable.  
"I just have to find her again. I've asked around the entire monastery and no one has seen anyone fitting her description," he sighs. "Maybe I imagined the whole thing," he says wistfully.  
"I was there too you fool, and I saw you harassing her."  
"Well clearly you need your eyes checked or you would've seen she was totally into me."  
"Oh for the love of- let it go, Sylvain! I thought we went over this. You promised you were going to take training more seriously and stop focusing so much on women."  
Ashe and Mercedes look around awkwardly, not daring to pick a side either way. Cowards.  
"Felix," Sylvain turns towards him, "What about you?"  
Don't give anything away, he thinks to himself. Just be cool. "What about me?"  
"Have you seen her?"  
Ingrid gives him a pointed stare.  
Felix takes a little breath and says as confidently as he can. "No, Sylvain. I've never seen a girl that looks like you're describing." He does his best not to emphasize 'girl' but may have anyway despite himself. "Looks like you'll have to wake up from your dream after all." He turns abruptly and leaves the four of them sitting there. But he can still hear Sylvain as he walks away.  
"I mean- wait... What? How did you-? Felix? Felix get back here! Felix!"  
As Sylvain chases after him, Ingrid simply shakes her head and takes another bite.


	2. Sylvain is a knock out. ... Literally.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part that my readers literally willed into existence. I stayed up writing until three in the morning because you all inspired and motivated me so much! I hope you like it! You're the best!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

Felix clenches his fists, heading straight for the training grounds. Grumpily brushing past everyone and glaring at anyone who dared wish him a good morning.  
If he could just get a sword in his hands he'd feel better.   
"Felix wait!" Sylvain's voice continues to call after him. Goddess what was with Sylvain and chasing after him? The red head trotted up along side him. His long stride easily matching Felix's rushed pace.  
"I have no interest in talking to you."  
"That's fine you can let your sword do the talking."  
Oh he planned to. He was going to dye the straw hair on the training dummy bright red and absolutely go to town. Maybe try out the new lighting magic he'd been learning. He grinned at the thought of the 'dummy' Sylvain burning into a little ash pile on the ground. If only the real one was that easy to deal with.  
"Well, I figured you're always asking me to spar with you. So... here I am!" Of course he had to choose today of all days to actually listen.  
"Grr, fine." Felix said yanking the training ground doors open with such a force that it nearly hit Sylvain. "But I won't be holding anything back."  
Sylvain grinned, catching the side of the wood. "I should hope not."  
  
  
"Your form is sloppy. Something bothering you?  
Felix tightened his grip on the hilt. "No."   
"You're usually much more precise. Perfectly so. You sure you're okay?"  
"I said I'm fine! Now come at me again."  
They'd been at this for nearly an hour. He hated to admit it but Sylvain was right. He wasn't at his best. He'd not slept well, he was pissed, and sparring with the one person he absolutely did not want to see. And he especially didn't want to see him shirtless and barefoot and dripping with sweat. It made it hard to breathe. And that screwed up his entire posture. Not to mention his already muddled head.  
While Felix was undoubtedly the better swordsman Sylvain had easily parried nearly all of his attacks and Felix himself had almost been struck at least twice. Let's just say if the swords were made of metal rather than wood he'd have more than a few cuts.  
Sylvain swings down in a high arc suddenly and Felix is just able to bring his sword up to block at the last moment. They hold their swords together, pushing against one another in a deadlock. It was a game of strength now. Sylvain's brow is furrowed with the effort but his grin never leaves his face. He's having fun. It only makes Felix more angry. He pushes back harder.   
Sylvain shifts his stance slightly and holds his ground. Felix can feel his grip faltering on the hilt, his arms beginning to shake. Sylvain really was strong. But he can't back down, something in his head was saying that if he could just beat him at this than he'd have no power over him anymore.   
It was stupid. He knew that. But he hated the way those caramel brown eyes seemed to bore right through him. Past the icy exterior he'd built up over the years and straight into his heart. The heart that, despite what some may believe, cared far too much for it's own good.  
In an effort to get out from under the gaze that has him trapped in thoughts. Thoughts that had no place in a battlefield, for that's exactly what this was to Felix. He lowers his gaze to focus on Sylvain's body instead.   
Big. Fucking. Mistake. The other man's taut, well defined, muscle was straining with the effort and positively glowing in the morning sun... Paired with the overwhelming scent of him mere inches from his face. Sweat and the remants of whatever cologne he wears...   
The sword tumbles out of Felix's grip and Sylvain's sword, driven by momentum, hits him squarely in the face.

Felix awakes some time that evening to a searing headache. He blinks a few times, trying to get a bearing on his surroundings. The room, which appeared to be the infirmary, wasn't very brightly lit, only a few lanterns were lit, casting a soft golden light. He shuts his eyes again. Even this dim of light made his head pound even worse.  
He feels something cool being lightly pressed to his forehead. Letting out a small whimper he feels himself relax slightly. The cool cloth was nice though his skin was incredibly tender... Why was it... Oh yeah. Memories of what had happened come flooding back to him. How could he be so stupid? Getting distracted by... He takes a small breath in. At this point he was feeling much too tired and hurt to really be upset or angry or anything really.   
"Hey, how are you feeling?" A voice asks from his right side.  
Felix just grunts, his head ringing loud enough for him to not really hear nor care who the voice belonged to.  
He feels the cloth be removed and the hand that had previously held it glide along his cheek ever so gently, and brush a few strands of haird off his forehead.   
He peeks open one eye, looking sideways to see who would be so bold and to his genuine surprise it was... Sylvain. Goddess above could he not escape the man? He had expected Manuela, perhaps Byleth... He sighs. Honestly by this point it shouldn't shock him. He shuts his eye again.  
The hand, no, Sylvain's hand, cups Felix's cheek, his thumb sliding gently along the skin below his eye. Felix hasn't the strength to bat it away. Did he even want to?  
The matter is decided for him when Sylvain pulls his hand away. Leaving the spot it had previously been feeling cold. He hears a creaking of a chair and a light weight on his ribs, luckily they weren't sore.  
Felix reaches up his left hand to feel what was placed there and his fingers are met by hair... Soft, thick, no doubt red, hair. He's now fully alert and though the pain in his head had by no means stopped, Sylvain laying over the top of him, hands clenching the sheet at his side was enough to make him forget for the moment.  
"I'm sorry... I'm so so sorry. I- It was an accident, but I hurt you and- I'm just really sorry, Felix. You'll probably hate me forever now," Sylvain inhales deeply, back rising slightly. "...If you didn't already."  
Felix feels his heart clench and his fingers as well. The fingers he apparently had yet to remove from Sylvain's hair. He relaxes his grip, choosing instead to run the soft locks through his fingers, sometimes finding his way to Sylvain's scalp. It just... seemed like the thing to do.   
"I don't hate you." It was... quite the opposite in fact. But he wasn't sure how to say it out loud. Wasn't even sure if he even could. Sylvain lifts his head to meet his eyes.   
He looks... afraid. And sad. It makes Felix's chest ache even more than his head.   
"It's just-" Sylvain starts, looking off to the side, "When I saw you laying there, in the dirt... Blood pouring from your head. And it was my fault. I thought... I thought I killed you."  
"Oh." Felix's fingers still toyed nervously with Sylvain's hair. Truthfully he'd forgotten he was even touching it. He pulls away placing his hand along side him on the bed. Sylvain smiles, the first time he has since Felix woke up.   
Sylvain gets up only to reposition himself in a sitting position at the side of the bed. He gently takes Felix's right hand in both of his own and holds it nearly to his lips. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Felix..." He presses a gentle kiss to his knuckles.   
Now rather than merely aching Felix's head and his heart are both pounding.  
"So umm, how badly was I hurt?" Smooth Felix. Really smooth. I'm sure that's exactly what he wants to talk about now. Sylvain gets that sad look again, setting Felix's hand down to caress his face like he did before. "You have a lot of bruising, and you'll have a bad headache for a few days-"  
"Yeah I figured that part out."  
"But Professor Manuela said no concussion and no broken nose." Sylvain's thumb smooths over his brow. "Looks like you have a thick skull. But I think we all knew that already."  
"Fuck you." Felix says, but there's no anger in his voice.  
Sylvain chuckles quietly, pulling away. "And as far as the bruises go it's nothing a little makeup can't cover."  
Wait, what did he say? "What did you say?" Sylvain smiles again. Though it's more of a grin this time.   
"I know for a fact it looks good on you." He winks.  
Felix feels his cheeks get warm, though it being out in the open was a slight relief. "Who- who told you?" He mutters sitting up, trying his best to not pass out. Again.  
"You did actually. At breakfast this morning." Was that just this morning? It felt like forever ago. "Your comment about my having to 'wake up from my dream.' I'd said something similar to her- well you I guess." He chuckles nervously.  
"Oh. I didnt realize I'd let that slip..." How could he have been so careless?  
"I'm glad you did. Otherwise I might not have realized how beautiful you are."  
Felix looks away, "You mean how beautiful I was with all that stuff on my face..."  
"No, I mean you. You right now." Felix meets his eyes once more, his attention completely captured by what Sylvain's words. "With your bruises and scars and imperfections. You are... beautiful. You might not like that word but it's the only one I can-"  
"I like it."  
"You do?"  
"Yeah. I didn't realize that either but as far as words go... it's not completely awful."  
Another grin. "High praise coming from you."  
"Oh, shut up." He rubs his temples with his palms, squeezing his eyes shut. Sylvain chuckles and Felix feels him gently take his wrists, and plant a light kiss to his forehead.  
His throat tightens and he almost passes out solely from the warm smile Sylvain is giving him, "I'm not a healer Sylvain but I don't think it works that way."  
"Worth a shot." He grins again.  
"Maybe it has to be administered by mouth."  
"Woah and people say I have the moves! That was smooth as hell!"  
"No one says that and will you just shut up and kiss me."  
And he did. Felix could feel his ridiculous grin even as their lips met. But it was contagious and he soon found himself smiling as well. A warmth spread through him not unlike a fever. But it was more pleasant. It made him feel safe. Like he could let his guard down. He didn't think he'd feel that way with anyone but Sylvain.  
His hands come to rest on Sylvain's shoulders, whose own hands were now on his waist. Felix grips the back of his partner's head, knotting his fingers back into his hair. Sylvain made a small sound of approval and moved forward to deepen the kiss, his nose bumping into Felix's still tender face.   
He sucks in a breath, feeling his eyes start to water, and pulls away quickly, a hand instinctively going up to where he'd been hurt.  
"Shit-" Sylvain hissed. "I'm so sorry. I just-" Felix puts his other hand over the red head's mouth.  
After a few seconds, when the pain subsides a bit he removes his hold on Sylvain. "Maybe we should- continue this later?"  
Sylvain scratches at the back of his head and gives out a nervous chuckle, "Yeah, that might be best."  
Felix lays back down and Sylvain straightens out the covers for him.   
"Felix. You're awake." Manuela enters the room, heels clicking on the floor. "Did Sylvain take good care of you while I was having my dinner? Not provoking your injuries I hope."  
Felix gave Sylvain a pointed glare. "I'll survive." "Yes, indeed. I should hope so," she hums, coming over to the bedside to give him a once over. "Looks like the swelling is going down. Thank you Sylvain but I'll take it from here. Your friend needs his rest. As do you. You have classes tomorrow." She starts to shoo him out but Sylvain's eyes never leave Felix. He eventually sidesteps her to place one more hasty but gentle kiss to Felix's lips.  
"Goodnight beautiful. Sweet dreams." He winks.  
"Well I never!" Manuela screeches.  
Felix knows he's blushing. As if his face didn't have enough hideous colors on it. He pulls the blanket up to his face. Thoroughly mortified.  
"Out with you, out out out!" The lady continues to shout (not exactly considerate for a healer) until Sylvain skips out of the room, giddy and laughing. At his expense no doubt.  
"Well, you two are a little MORE than friends I'd say, honestly. In my own office..."  
Felix stays under the blanket. Hiding both his embarrassment and the smile he just can't get rid of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well you guys are kinda in charge now lol. What did you think? Like it? Need more? Let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving my story a chance! I'd love to hear what you thought.  
I have plans to write a Capsar/Linhardt and a Hubert/Ferdinand so stay tuned. Or don't it's entirely up to you. Thanks again!


End file.
